His and Her Circumstaces
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: She was so caught up in her studies that she never really had any friends. After all she did have a fake image to keep. She refused to show her true colors. Until she met him. At first she hated him but suddenly found herself falling in love. SasuSaku
1. Her Reasons

**His and Her Circumstances**

(I decided to name it after the show I was basing it on sorta! Lol. If you have seen the show or read the Manga you will find it different indeed.)

**SasuSaku**

Based on Kare Kano/His and Her Circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kare Kano

"Talking"

'_Thinking or flashbacks'_

"**Inner Self"**

RR and No Flames Plz

**Chapter One: Her Reasons**

Everyday was the same. I would wake up and begin my morning routine, and then I would go to school. Everything had been the same since middle school then I started to go to High School. With my looks, good grades, excellent athletic ability, and winning personality, I soon became the darling of my class. The truth, though, is that this is all a facade. I am deathly concerned about how other people see me. I was a masked model student. I was elegant, modest, and smart. I never once showed my true colors… I was tricking every single person in my class and school. But all of that changed when I met _him. _But before I confuse you let me go back to the beginning.

I was looking up at the Exam Marks on the wall. (A/N those like sheets of paper posted on walls that tell who got first all the way to last on the exams.)

Usually I'm at the top of the list marking first place but this time…

"Oh look I made second place." I never really realized what I had just seen or said.

"Wait… WHAT!"

Until now I had always been first then he walked into my life. Uchiha Sasuke.

"**How could he?! I'm always first… how could he top me!!!" My Inner self was extremely outraged. **I could only express how I felt inside myself. After all I did have an image to keep up.

Suddenly I heard something… it sounded like praising. I listened closer.

"Sasuke-Kun!! You're so awesome! You scored 1st place. That's higher than Sakura-San. Ohh!!"

I turned my head slightly only to see _him._ Oh how I hated him. Hes a boy in my class, He threatens my very existence as a result. He is a handsome boy who entered the school at the top of the entrance exams; he stole my place as class representative, and steadily encroaches on my popularity in class. Feeling that my position has been usurped, I feel an intense rivalry towards him.

"Haruno-San you did well on scoring 2nd. You're really amazing." As soon as I turned my face he smirked but I failed to notice it.

"**Oh you're just rubbing it in that you did better you baka Chicken Head!!!" Once again I was filled with rage only he couldn't tell.**

"Oh well thank you."**NOT!"** I'll have to work harder to get 1st." With that I walked away leaving him a little confused but it didn't matter I hated him. I didn't want anything to do with him. After all he was my rival now. He was way too popular with everyone; he even had his own fan club for Pete's sake. He really was a stuck up rich snob. Then I came up with an idea.

"**Ohh!! Ho Ho Ho! I'll get you yet Sasuke-Kun." My Inner's eyes where flaming with fire. I had come up with a wicked plan to win back my spot as number one. My Inner self laughed evilly as I made my way through the hall.**

I wasn't going to let someone like him get praised by everyone. I needed attention to survive. It was just the way my fake image was put on. How could he always act so nice? It made me sick to my stomach. I was starting to feel envious of all the attention he was getting.

'Ring'

The bell rung and that meant that my class was about to begin. I rushed to my seat and sat down then the final bell rung. When the period was over I got even more irritated then I already was.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun do you think you could help me with this problem?"

"Yeah me too?!"

"Sasuke-Kun!!!"

The whole class was asking him instead of me. They usually asked me.

"**GRRR! He is really starting to burn me up now!" I felt like murdering him then the bell rang.**

I got up and elegantly walked outside for lunch break. _He_ followed me.

"Haruno-San what's up?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing much…" I answered as I was focusing on something other than his existence.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked it so innocently making me feel even sicker.

"Um…" I had to think fast and lie. I couldn't tell him what I was really into it would totally ruin my image. I needed to tell him that I liked something boring.

"W-well you see I like… Beethoven and old music like that."

"Me too! I have a CD featuring all kinds of music like that I'll lend it to you sometime ok."

"Alright" I decided to end our conversation there before it ended up actually going somewhere.

"Bye" He yelled behind me then he smirked. I never saw what was coming.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I went home fairly late because of the committee work I had to finish. My sisters hugged me when I got home.

"Sis!"

I grabbed them and threw them off as I stormed off to my room where I changed my clothes. I was wearing my glasses and had my hair in short pigtails, as for clothes I had a track suit on.

"She's mad."

"I know… what about?"

"Whisper Whisper"

"Whisper Whisper"

They were talking about how they could tell I was mad and were trying to figure out why I was mad. Only it wasn't hard since I started to talk to myself.

"Ohh that Sasuke. Thinking he's so great and stealing my place and number one. Hmm how shall I get back at him??? Decisions decisions"

"Let's Eat" Everyone chanted happily and I muttered it still talking to myself when my family decided to butt in.

"I hate him so much. How could he do that to me! I have an image to own!" I shrieked as I stuffed my face full of rice.

"But you know sis this could be a lesson for you."

"She's right you know I mean look at you. You are fooling everyone."

"Mhmm" Everyone agreed.

"SO!" I grumbled as I finished my food and stormed off to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next Day

"Sakura" My mother was calling to wake me up.

I got up and changed into something very similar to yesterday only the track suit was blue instead or black.

"We are going to a movie you want to come?" My parents asked me only I couldn't give in. I had to be better than Sasuke.

"No, I have to study… yawn"

"Don't forget your umbrella it's supposed to rain." I guessed she hadn't heard me but didn't care as I made my way back to my room to study.

Click

What ever I wasn't going to be the one getting wet! I smirked evilly when suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"That darn Raye I told her to get her umbrella."

I ran out the door tackling what was supposed to be my sister only it wasn't

It was…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha-Ha Cliffy! Sorry about that! So what do you think about this story so far?? I know its very OOC. Not at all like Sakura or Sasuke but they should seem more into character as the story goes on and Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Neji, Naruto etc will be introduced in a nearby chapter. Plz Review! I really appreciate them and No Flames Plz!


	2. Chapter 2

His and Her Circumstances

Disclaimer: Its Called Fan fiction for a reason…

Based on Kare Kano

"Talking"

'_Thinking or flashbacks'_

"**Inner Self"**

R & R! No Flames Plz!

**Previous Chapter:**

I got up and changed into something very similar to yesterday only the track suit was blue instead or black.

"We are going to a movie you want to come?" My parents asked me only I couldn't give in. I had to be better than Sasuke.

"No, I have to study… yawn"

"Don't forget your umbrella it's supposed to rain." I guessed she hadn't heard me but didn't care as I made my way back to my room to study.

Click

What ever I wasn't going to be the one getting wet! I smirked evilly when suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"That darn Yukino I told her to get her umbrella."

I ran out the door tackling what was supposed to be my sister only it wasn't

It was…

**Chapter 2: **

It was… Uchiha Sasuke! My one and only enemy and here he was standing in front of me looking more shocked than I have ever seen anyone before.

He groaned and I realized that I was lying right on top of him. Somehow through my mess we had toppled over.

I slowly got off of him and had a sheepish look on my face as he tried to hold back his giggles.

Sasuke spoke so fast that it caught me off guard. "I just thought I would lend you these CD's but I can see that you're a little busy at the moment." He snickered and then my look changed from sheepish to embarrassed. His smirk only grew wider as my face was slowly beginning to paint different shades on my face.

"Um…" I started but was cut off.

"I think is should go now…" His voice trailed off leaving me with the words "Bye Pinky"

He snickered more and more as he walked off but all I could do was sit on the ground speechless. Then I realized another thing.

"**OH NO! He has seen me! My image it's all ruined. Dammit! Now I've done it. Baka baka baka. Hes going to tell everyone!" My Inner burned with a rage that could kill anything standing in her way.**

I slowly got up and went back inside my house. I headed straight for the bathroom. Once I was at my destination I took out my pig tails and started brushing my hair. I took off my glasses and went to my room to change. I threw on a creamy colored sundress and made my way down the hall. I stuck my ovary sun hat on my head and put in my white sandals before I made my way out.

I walked down the street not really caring where I was headed. I simply let my feet take them to wherever they felt like going. When I decided I want to sit down I realized I was in a part of town I had never been in before. It seems I ended up in a dead end in a filthy looking alley way. I could hear someone's foot steps moving towards my direction. I turned my head to see who it was and gasped at what I saw.

"Well well…! What brings a pretty young lady like you all the way down here?" A young man with dark raven locks asked as he looked at me.

He looked like an older version of Sasuke only somewhat different. He walked closer towards me and every time he took a step closer I moved back until my back hit the wall signaling that I could no longer move away from him. Behind him were other members of what seemed like a gang or something of the sort. They all looked pretty scary especially the young man standing in front of me slowly moving in for what seemed like 'the kill'. I flinched as his hot sticky breath could be felt on my bare neck.

"You never answered my question." He looked right at me with his piercing eyes. I felt like I couldn't move.

"I-I" Nothing else came out of my mouth as he put his hands on my wrists and moved his body up against mine. He leaned in closer until his lips were right beside my left ear.

"Your mine." He smirked as he looked me up and down.

My eyes widened as I tried to move but couldn't. I kept on struggling until I could feel my wrists starting to bruise from his tight grip on them. A single tear trickled down my face as he started to kiss my jaw line and give me butterfly kisses on collar bone. I tired shoving him away once more but only learned that I could do nothing. I had given up the last flicker of hope I had until I heard someone scream a name.

"ITACHI!"

I looked towards the direction or my rescuer. I couldn't make out his face very well. The only thing I could decipher was that he had dark onyx orbs.

"**Who is that? Does he know this Itachi person? How did he find me? Why is he helping me? I'm so confused…"**

So many questions were running through my head but all were left unanswered for the time being. The young rosette haired teen turned her attention back towards "Itachi" and then all of a sudden she fell to the ground in a lot of pain. She meekly looked up at a red haired man roughly around the same age as Itachi. He was slightly handsome but not someone you would want to get involved with. He picked me up gruffly up and threw me against the wall and then threw an unknown object at me. I screamed in pain where this object had hit me and then to me horror I felt something sticky dripping down my arm. The alley was dark so I couldn't see very well. I could suddenly taste it. The taste of a metallic liquid was taking it time dripping out of the corner of my mouth. I was coughing up blood and my arm was bleeding. Who else knows where else I was bleeding and you can't forget my bruised wrists.

I decided to fight back. The young red headed man was taken aback from my sudden move. I grabbed unto something that I couldn't make out and tried pulling myself up. No use. I struggled to get up and when I finally did I could hear someone laughing like a maniac. It was then I decided to attempt and make a run for it while my "rescuer" was fighting "Itachi". I didn't make it very far considering I fell flat on my face.

"…" I groaned as someone picked me up and started running. When we reached the sunlight and were out of the shadows I winced in pain as blood trailed down my face covering my left eye slightly. I struggled to look up at the face of my hero. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke; my enemy and class mate. He looked badly hurt as well but before I could decipher anymore everything before my emerald orbs went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So what did you think? It's different from the show Kare Kano isn't it! Lol! I wanted it to be that way and I know this chappie was slightly difficult to fit into the 'story' line without it becoming confusing. But don't worry the next Chapter will definitely be better! And plz review I don't care if you only say good or ok or update just say something plz! At least we got to meet Itachi and Akatsuki in this chapter. The other characters will soon be introduced.

Thnx For the reviewers, alert subscriptions, and favorites. I hope you guys liked this chappie!


End file.
